Aya's Storytime!
by tigerfishy
Summary: Aya tells the Sohma kids stories upon request, involving the other   characters in his wacky tales! To be updated bi-weekly ish .
1. Aya and the taco of doom

Aya's Story Time: The Fantabulous Prince and the Taco of Death

Once upon a time, not long ago, there lived a handsome and charismatic prince. He had long, rich hair like that of an angel. He was extremely proud of it; why shouldn't he be? It was his crowning glory.

One day, when the prince was walking home, he felt a foreign stabbing sensation in his stomach. As the prince was also extremely intelligent, he was able to recognize this sensation as "hunger."

"Oh, what I wouldn't give for some food! Perhaps some ambrosia, the food of the  
gods, or…" he trailed off. Although he was physically in the streets of the mythical town, his mind was in another world, wondering how he could ever cure his hunger.

He soon realized that there was no restaurants in sight, not even a measly hot dog stand in the area to satisfy his hunger.

Suddenly, he was pushed into the cold, unforgiving, pavement, crushing his thoughts and replacing them with anger.

He slowly turned him, stood a woman dressed like a man, her hair styled into a painfully short pixy cut. The prince was taken aback; how in the world could this woman have ever pushed him over? She was extremely small…she probably only weighed 100 pounds, if that.

"So you want something to eat, huh?" The woman smiled. Her voice did not at all match her appearance, it was almost like a man with a very low voice trying to sing soprano. Her question was equally puzzling to the handsome prince.

"How do you know this? Do I know you?" He babbled

"I know more than you think Aya," she replied in a tone that sent chills down the prince's spine.

"Prince, actually. Mythical Prince," he corrected her.

The being stared at the Mythical Prince for quite a while, making him rather uncomfortable. (Though, of course, he was well acquainted with females staring at him.)

"Aaaanyway, I can give you something to eat, that's why I came, but it will cost you! Bwahahahahahahaha!" The woman, who was evidently a total nut job, cackled. However, the clever prince, possessing the intelligence of a snake, wasn't about to buy just anything from some random stranger.

"Now, when you say food, what do you mean?" He cleverly asked.

"Well you could have a selection of things, such as…" She pulled out a silver platter with a mysterious… thing… on it.

"Gross! What is that thing!" shrieked the Mythical Prince.

"It's called a Taco, Duh," The nut job replied flatly.

"Can I test it?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"If you can pay."

"I can. I am a _prince_ for god's sake."

The woman reached for the taco. She handed it to him.

"Pay up." The nut job leveled him with an expectant stare, her hand reaching out towards him as a reminder.

"Mut I mbay ook one might!" he argued, his mouth stuffed with taco.

"All sales are final, now pay up. All of it now." she said, eyeing the exploded taco that was all over the ground.

The prince swallowed his serving, "What do you mean? All of it? My family has 900million Yen!"

"I don't mean your money, dear boy. I WANT YOUR HAIR!"

The prince bolted, running as fast as he could with his superior athletic abilities. Unfortunately, he was still no match for the strange woman.

I am sorry to say, that to this day, the prince remains bald as a monk.

Aya looked around. His audience (Kisa, Hiro, and Momigi) was still captivated.

"What was the woman's name Aya-san?" Kisa asked.

"Her name was Aki-" He was interrupted by Tohru screaming "FIIIIIIIRE! THERES A FIIIIIIIIRE!"

They fled the house.

Hiro, trying to talk over Tohru's incessant "omigod what are we going to do"s and "I'm sooooooooorry"s, asked, "Err, Ayame-sensei, will you tell us another story while we wait for Gure-san to get back?"

"Well of course my dear children, now let's see, how about, Aya's Story Time: The Sheep and His Tiger?"

Kisa blushed.

"No? OK, then,"

Aya's Story Time: The REAL Legend of the Cat and the Rat.


	2. The REAL legend of the Cat and the Rat

_Hello readers, who I have monitored reading, yes all 75 of you. Why did only one of you review? *gives reviewer cookies* You don't get any until you review, limited time offer! Sorry this took so long to get up, I had some problems with my email and then I went to Quebec. Thanks to you who remain loyal!_

_(And also I – AnimeIsMyLife 7 – took forever... life and all that. My bad!)_

_May I also thank my wonderfully patient and skilled beta for putting up with me to this point. __(Aw, thanks!)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Unless one of you would like to give it to me. No. Really. I hate typing this stupid disclaimer. _

Aya's Story Time: The REAL legend of the Cat and the Rat.

Once upon a time, Older then Hatori , animal spirits were the only things living on this planet. Those spirits made up thirteen clans, all of which lived in harmony with each other. The thirteen clans consisted of: the Rat clan, a tribe of clever and ambitious mice; the oxen clan, hard working and strong headed spirits; Tiger clan, brave and stealthy; Rabbit clan, Who reached out to all the others; Dragon Clan, A Clan filled with secrets; Snake Clan, Certainly the most clever clan; Horse Clan, Fighting until the end; Goat Clan, Friends with few others; Monkey Clan, Hyper and unpredictable; Rooster Clan, the short tempered but strong-willed birds; Dog Clan, friends with all those who will accept them, loyal to the end; Pig Clan and Cat Clan(A subject of interest today)

The Cat clan got along with most of the clans - excluding the Dog and the Rooster - but was known to be particularly close to the Rat clan.

The clans' leaders, Kitsu and Mao,Held more power then they knew what to do with,Mao,leader of the cats, ruled in fear. All his subjects were terrified of him ,as they had never seen his , on the other hand,leader of the rats, was respected by all the other clans for his intelligence and common sense. They had grown up together and were good friends. The people of the Cat and Rat clans were very chummy because of this. Few would dare get in the way of the two clans simply for this reason.

One day, in a dark cave in the middle of Horse territory, a group of rebel cats who called themselves Hiki no Neko (H.N.N.) had a meeting. The H.N.N. were determined to break their nation's dependency on the Rat clan. They saw the dependency as a weakness. They believed that 13 was an unholy number, and that there should be only 12 clans. Soon though, that problem, would be resolved..

The plan was simple; the H.N.N. representative #128 would infiltrate Mao's palace, and convince Mao-sama that Kitsu-otouto was stealing from him. It was the hope of the rebel group that this would cause a war, ending with the victory of the Cats.

_A day and too much tuna later..._

King Kitsu of the Rat people hurried over to Mao palace to see his ally to share his great news.

Kitsu walked into room to see the lazy King Mao sleeping in his own filth. Repulsed (but used to it), the King brushed off something that resembled a fish from Mao's tummy, shaking the poor King until he awoke.

"QWERTYBN! GET OFF ME I ALREADY PAID YOU!" Awaken he did.

"Mao, it's me," Kitsu sighed.

"Ohh. I knew that..."

Kitsu just stared.

"Right... anyway, I did come here for a reason. Look at this flyer," Kitsu finally said.

Mao peered at the flyer in curiosity.

_**CREATOR'S BANQUET!**_

_BRING THE KIDS, ONLY $4.99!_

_CHAT WITH GOD! HAVE FUN!_

_Leaders to be appointed rulers of the years__._

"So, you want to go to some steak night?" questioned Mao after a long silence.

"READ THE FINEPRINT AIRHEAD!"

_THREE INTENSE FIGHTS AND A SNACK BREAK LATER..._

"Okay, so you want to go so you can rule one of the "years" or whatever?"

"BAKA!If we ruled the years, we would be able to bless(or curse) the creatures born into that year. Rule for a while then step down for a while, then rule again!" Cried Kitsu in frustration, his eyes glinting greedily.

A moment later Kitsu was lying on the floor, exhausted from the work of getting something though his friend's dense head.

Suddenly, a large cat barged in holding a curious looking paper that looked almost identical to the flyer.

"Sire, Sire!" he cried.

"Hmm?" replied Mao in an uninterested fashion.

"Look at this flyer! It says the twelve clan leaders are to be made rulers of time tomorrow morning!" he chattered, jabbing his finger to the fine print.

"Oh, I know already. Why did you see it ness- wait, twelve?"

"Yes," he confirmed.

"But there are thirteen clans!" cried Mao.

There was a long pause. Mao and Kitsu looked at each other. They knew that if only a portion of the clan were to be rulers of time, they would have to compete with one another. They gulped in unison.

"Well, I gotta go, I just realized I have a thing at this place with a person..." stammered Kitsu nervously.

"OK, I have to go floss my...maids...teddy bears...toothbrush," Mao struggled to get out the words.

After a few more stammered excuses, they bid farewell, and decided that Kitsu was to pick up Mao at 4:00 AM the next day.

Mao never came. Some say it was the power hungry Ox who kidnapped the poor Kitty. Some say the Mouse was consumed with greed and wanted to ensure that he would become a ruler of time. God was puzzled when the cat did not appear. The only reason he threw the party was for some company, as he was a 100,000,000 year old still living with his mother.

One thing is for sure though, young ones; the Snake was alright.

The kids stared up at Ayame, traumatized.

"Did Haru really kidnap Yuki?" whimpered Momiji.

"No, no, no. It was during _ancient time_. It was BA (before ancient)." Aya assured, scrutinizing his listeners.

Kisa had fallen asleep and was leaning on Hiro's shoulder, causing the young man to blush. Shigure had joined the group, sitting with Kisa, Momiji and Hiro.

"'Gure-sensei, shouldn't you be putting out the fire?" Momiji asked curiously.

"Ah, no, no, I want to see how long it takes Tohru to discover I'm here."

"But your house..." Momiji faded out, realizing Shigure was carefree and possibly crazed.

_Ahh, it may take Tohru some time to pull herself out of the fetal position! Until next time! Review for cookies!_


End file.
